Siege of the palace
by prince zuko3
Summary: Zuko has only been firelord for two weeks and already rebellion is on his door step. with advanced weaponry that is sure to bring a revolution in non bender battling this is sure to be a tough one, for the newly crowned firelord, and his girlfriend Mai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys whats up, i know another story already, while i have another two that i rarely update which im really sorry about. I just wanted to through this story out there, its currently a oneshot with a prologue so it won't be too long, unless i enjoy writing it, and i get good reviews towards it. So it is currently un decided about how long this story will be, let me know in the reviews on how you want this to turn out.**

**so basically the story revolves completely on the siege a bunch of rebellious fire nation people have started on the royal palace, in the third week of Zuko's reign. And the thing that makes this story a little different is the weaponry, know if you read my book for air story, make sure you remember the weapons that are mentioned, cause they are planned to be used in that story too.**

**anyway on with the story.**

**Siege of the palace – prologue.**

* * *

><p>Fire lord Zuko walked hand in hand with his beloved girlfriend and soon to be betrothed, the sun was beginning to set and Mai looked towards it with utter distaste for the bright colours it gave off. "Sunsets are such an ugly colour" She remarked, removing her eyes from the bright sky and back to the face of her loving boyfriend.<p>

"Well as firelord, im sure I could pull a few strings, maybe get the spirts to change the colour for you." Zuko joked, Mai giggled, the soft, gentle sound was like music to the Fire lords ears, and hes heart fluttered at the sound. She looked upto see Zuko staring contently at her lips. Her full, light pink lips that, when the bush in her cheeks accented the pale tint of her skin looked so delicate and fradgile, like even the smallest kiss would shatter them, but, whenever he even attempted a small peck, she would crush his lips to her, forcing their bodies closer together in a form or a passionate love that they had only ever felt for eachother.

Mai smirked at her still overly shy boyfriend and removed the gap between them. At first the kiss was slow, and full of all their love for each other, but as they grew hungrier for the touch of each other the kiss deepened, their tongues becoming involved in a unconditional love for one another. They found a quiet part of the beach, hidden behind a sand dune, they sat together, lips only parting for the simple need of air, before they continued to show their love and affection for each other.

Their lips finally parted, and they stared out over the now darkened sky, seeing the moods reflection shimmering off the glass like water. "You know" Mai started getting Zuko's attention, "I could really get to like the sun set if I was able to spend it like this every night"

"I think we could work something out along those lines." Zuko said kissing her awaiting lips once again. He placed his hand on her upper thigh, just above her bottom. They continued kissing on the beach until Zuko finally pulled away once again. "I have meetings to attend tonight."

Mai groaned with distaste, "Will you be in late?" She asked simply hoping for a straight no answer.

"Hopefully not too late, will you wait for me." Eyes full of love and desperation he stared into the beautiful pale gold eyes of the future crowned fire lady.

"Of course."

Zuko placed one last loving kiss on her lips before pulling the two of them up and embracing her in a long tender hug.

They walked hand in hand back to the Royal palace until finally they came to the war room, where they broke off, Mai going to go find something to entertain herself with for the following hours, while Zuko pulled the thick hanging fabric of the curtain door aside and strode into the war room, up the steps, the flames parting for him as he entered, and taking his seat on the royal throne, the meeting began.

War minister Quin Shee, - born of noble blood and served in the war as an honest general for his nation, now one of the simple members of Zuko's royal council men – began the meeting, stepping up onto the large table of the war room, crouching down and placing a block with the symbol of the rebellion that had been causing havoc in the earth kingdom, down on the coast of the fire nation's royal city beaches.

"Your majesty, as you are fully aware of, a large number of firenation rebels have been causing problems in many of the smaller unprotected villages of the earth kingdom, but our latest scout reports prove that a huge force of rebels have appeared on our shore line, and have sent message to the palace stating they are here for one simple reason, and one reason only. They are here to bring war." Quin Shee pulled out a map from under the section of the table he was sitting at, it was a close and very high detailed map of the royal island, he already had a ink well and feather pen set out on the table and marked the area of the general area of the rebels landing zone, he drew out their formations that the scout had reported, and stated that he would give them six hours before they reached the base of the volcano encased city.

Zuko sat horrified in the position he was in when he first heard the news. The palace was soon to be under attack, and with the Avatar off in the southern water tribe, helping to re-establish the once great city there, and no earth bender or water bender re-enforcements in the area, he would have to make due with the extrymly low number or troops he still had in his nation, the troops that hadn't been out to help the world in its aid of recovery.

"Send a pratrol down to help the battlements along the path, I want fifty foot soliders as well as twenty archers, and twenty benders, at the first sign of defeat i want them all to retreat. Once the lower battlements have been lost, I want your finest men to do their best to subdue the enemy for as long as possible, keep them at bay and wait until help arrives."

"Yes your majesty" Quin Shee bowed respectfully darting out of the war room and pacing quickly to the armoury not fat from the palace walls.

* * *

><p><strong>so thats it for the prologue, hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, than let me know via review, or pm me with any ideas you have.<br>also let me know if you enjoyed the maiko scene, because if its enjoyed, i will actually copy and paste it into my other story, change some of it to make it fit, and then that will help me alot with getting that next chapter up..**

**guys im actually thinking of starting a new kind of thingy. It will be made on here, like its a story but it will be more like a blog, that i will update alot, with questions for what you guys think i should do, i might give away a small part of the story early so that all those who follow that blog get something back for their loyalty for me, and i could even let you guys know whats taking so long to update, or any future plans for stories i have.**  
><strong>so let me know in the reviews how you feel about that.<strong>

**and please guys, let your friends know about me, because i don't get that many reviews, and i have heard that a story that is 15 chapters long, with only 44 reviews, doesn't make the story look so good, and make people want to read it. So please. Let people know.**

**next chapter should be un in either a few days, or a week or what ever, and if everyone is enjoying it. It may go on for longer.**

**love ya ;D**

**-princezuko3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siege of the Palace part 2**

Quin Shee strode into the guard's post and ordered the servant stationed just outside General Fung's quarters to get the man from his meal, and to tell him of the impending attack sure to come. Almost an hour later General Fung and his men were all gathered in the court yard of the Armoury, as well as the troops of both general Toe and General Lee. Small buildings surrounded the courtyard like walls with a two story building with a balcony facing the courtyard as the main entrance. Fire lord Zuko and his three main war generals as well as Quin Shee who was now to stand as the general in charge of keeping the city safe, while the other three had to handle the rest of the nation.

"Soldiers of the fire nation, General Quin Shee has brought to my attention that a large fire nation based rebellion has been sighted on our shore line, ready for a full scale invasion of the nation." Zuko paused as the realisation of the seriousness of this mission set over the troops of the fire nation. "General Fung and his section are in charge of the beach, and making sure that our battlements are able to hold them off for as long as possible, General Toe's section is in charge of the path, guard it with your life, and finally, general Lee and your section it is your duty to guard the top of the path leading to the capitol. Do not let them past. Quin Shee and his section will be incharge of taking out those who make it to the city."

General Quin Shee took over then, giving the finer detail of the plans of their defence while the all powerful Fire lord stood off to the side, thinking of how his nation will stand at the end of this time of great discomfort.

Mai wrapped her arm around Zuko then and placed her head on his shoulder. He looked up into his lovers eyes and noticed that she wasn't worried. Mai never got worried, well at least she never showed it. They heard the soldiers marching off to their positions but the noise was a blur to them, lost in their own little world they stood for a few minutes, looking into the other's eyes. General Lee got them out of their little moment, calling out to his lord letting him know that the battle was soon to begin. Zuko nodded and headed out towards the walls to watch from the top of the volcano that encased their home.

-

It had been almost two hours since word of the invasion had reached the palace, and the protective boats that patrolled the fire nation waters had long been destroyed, the great gates of Azlon long behind them, the invasion continued on before finally making it to the beach. Four more battlements had been installed since the last invasion and were placed on small islands that lead up to the beach. Due to their low setting, they were made to take out the lower sections of boats, hoping to sink a few.

The first line of battlements took fire, puncturing the hull of one of the invasions smaller wooden patrol boats and sending it under. The rebellion retaliated sending in a small barrage of flaming rock from the catapults that were placed on the four war ships that lead the invasion from behind the one remaining patrol ship. Behind the war ships came three large ships built only for transporting soldiers as well as supplies. And at the back of the large fleet, two much larger ships, built for transferring airships and war ballons, which held eight war balloons and two airships between them.

As the invasion got closer to shore the land battlements took fire, taking out the second patrol ship before the first wave of the attack reached the shore line. Tank after tank filled out of the war ships before a bunch of soldiers followed. General Fung commanded his men to unleash their finest, and they did nothing but that.

The midnight battle continued on the beach until General Fung's men grew thin and his final wave of men was sent in, while the war ships were completely emptied of soldiers, the three supply ships were only just docking. And the Air assault was yet to take place.

General Fung's last soldiers proved to be of great help and held back the attackers until morning. The sun was just rising when the Grand General himself fell to the blade of what seemed to belong to a general of the enemy's fleet. With the dying words of "Most of the shadows in this life are cast by our standing in the sunshine." As he ran into battle fists ablaze, only to be killed.

The few remaining soldiers made a run for the mountain path to join forces with the soldiers there. General Toe's forces were large, and although a non bender himself Toe was a fearful man, during his onslaught in the earth kingdom he personally was one of the most feared men to walk the earth.

As the invasion began to gather on the beach, Quin Shee sent out their first wave of war balloons, seven of them making their way steadily towards the beach, dropping a few bombs as they grew closer, finally destroyed the five boats that had gathered on the shore line, only to be shot down right after by the two remaining aircraft carriers.

Zuko and Mai had returned to the Palace and eaten breakfast and slept for what seemed like minutes but was really a few hours. Fire lord Zuko returned alone to the walls, Mai not quite feeling herself that moment staying at the palace, to later join her lover at the wall.

The battle was starting to shift to the side of the rebellion as they made their way up the mountain up to the fourth battlement they were quickly making ground. General Toe was just three battlements higher when he called for the tar barrels. Twenty men pushed twenty barrels of tar to the peak of the hill that lead down to the sixth battlement from where they stood at the seventh. And tipped the black liquid down the mountain path. It ran quickly and soon the whole path was covered in it. Then the twenty men shot blasts of fire into the tar setting it ablaze instantly, causing a large problem for the invasion force.

Zuko looked on from the wall, the path of flames was not a good sign, it meant that they were down to using defensive tactics. Zuko hung his head in his hands, he had only been fire lord for a few weeks and was already failing. He groaned loudly gathering the attention of a few nearby guards. One of which had gathered enough courage to attempt to talk to the fire lord.

"My lord." The Man bowed before speaking again. "I'm not sure if you would remember who I am, but I travelled with you during your banishment. My name is Jee my lord"

Zuko looked up from his hands, a small smile playing at his lips. "Jee, of course I remember you i must apologise for my attitude towards you on our journey, I wasn't the best leader back then." He gestured out towards the battle field "and I can see my leadership hasn't quite improved in the years."

"Nonsense you were a fine leader then, and you are now. What chance gathers she easily scatters. A great person attracts great people and knows how to hold them together, you just need to find the will to hold your people together my lord." Jee said, and with a quick traditional fire nation bow, left to stand guard.

Zuko paced back and forth thinking over what Jee had said. A loud booming noise brought him out of his thoughts as he looked back at the battle field. The fire wall had been put out, and large barrel like contraptions on wheels were being pushed up the hill in its place. Large ball like objects were being put inside and shot out, exploding on impact with whatever they came across.

They had almost made it up the mountain path, and were only a hundred feet away from the outer wall, which was, only fifty feet from the inner wall that protected the path that lead to the capitol. Zuko became worried, the invasion was sure to make it to the palace at this rate, and if it all continued, the palace would fall around sun down. Zuko ran to the edge of the wall leading into the city and jumped the twenty meters to the ground, with the aid of his fire bending he landed safely and sprinted back to the city square where Quin shee had gathered most of the civilians in an attempt to defend them if the need came.

Zuko found the newly promoted General speaking with a few of his soldiers near the fountain in the centre of the square. "Quin Shee. I have an announcement to make to the people, gather their attention immediately, it is of dire importance." Zuko shouted as he got closer.

a few moments later the crowd's attention was all towards their lord. Zuko began "The invasion is almost up the path and will soon be inside the city, I do not plan on losing any casualties so I would like for you to all gather in the underground bunker beneath the city, from what we know , no earth benders are amongst the invasion and there for you will be safe from harm." Zuko finished his statement, and called for Quin Shee to get his plan into order, followed by the elite benders, together Zuko and his finest warriors made it back up the path to the inner wall, only to see the two war ships and eight war balloons destroy the outer wall in a barrage of incredibly powerful bombs. As the smoke cleared fire nation soldiers shot wave after wave of arrows at the balloons, before they could make it to the final defensive wall, they had all been shot down. Seemingly out of bombs the two airships returned to the boats to be restocked ready for another barrage of attacks.

More tanks and Soldiers came out from the large ships and began making their way up the mountain path to join the almost died out second major battle of the invasion.

Tanks from the actual fire nation were imployed next, as well as large shields that a group of soldiers could hold up together to shield a large number of men from the fire benders.

They invasion force pushed on and up the remainder of the path, finally making it onto the glory road, the road that led to the capitol of the entire nation.

Zuko and his elites stood at the centre of the road, between each wall. They were the cities second last defensive chance before the town itself was breached.

A large man, another general of the invasion made his way to the front of the lines, taking a select bunch of his men with him, already they out numbered the small gathering of Zuko's men 10 to 1 but with the new soldiers that had finally reached them and and fresh supply of tanks, Zuko's odds dropped from 10 to 1, to 100 to 1. He was at a loss for what to do, what could he do?

He charged, elites closely behind.

the first thing that stood out was how untrained most of the resistance was. Their first line of soldiers was easily wiped out before a single elite was lost. The large general roared in distaste, shooting wave after wave of fire directly at Zuko who carefully dodged them while battling with the many enemies that surrounded him. Finally it came down to Zuko and three of his elites, standing alone against the general, two tanks, and five rebellious soldiers. Zuko's heart was pounding, his own will to stand almost leaving his body entirely. If it wasn't for his entire nation resting on his shoulders he would have simply given up on the cool stone path. But rest was not in the question at that point in time, the battle continued on, eventually after Jee and a few other soldiers came to Zuko's lead he stood victorious against what seemed to be the last of the invasion. But they were dead wrong, behind them inside the town the largest battle yet had just taken place, having gotten hidden earth benders to make paths from then the resistance had gone under the volcano, and the town was now under complete siege.

**So i have decided that this story will have 2 – 5 more chapters to come, at least one more battle type chapter, a restoring piece chapter or could it be a proud new leader at the end, 4 a chapter the deals with the state of things, and a chapter skipped 8 months ahead. So i hope you enjoy.**

**blog type thing has been updated so make sure you check it out, lots of maiko story information in it. So read up ;)**

**Sorry this is short by the way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Siege of the Palace  
>Part three.<br>**

* * *

><p>Zuko stared in disbelief as his soldiers were dropping like flies at the hands of the rebellion, few elites were left in the town to help aid the fire nation defeat the much larger enemy force.<p>

Earth benders provided cover while the portable cannons were reloaded. Enemy archers had climbed up onto the walls, taking out the fire nation archers, and were now picking off targes from a distance. Jee got Zuko out of his distracted state as the two began running down the path that lead to the city, remaining allies behind them.

As Zuko got closer to the base of the city he noticed the large holes in the volcanic walls that the earth benders had obviously made secretly for the enemy to get though. Zuko grabbed a spear from a fallen soldier and threw it at the nearest earth bender he could see, who was distracted by the battle, the spear stabbed into the back of his leg and knocked him down, fire nation soldiers quickly took care of the enemy.

Jee was already lost in the midst of the battle, and the two other soldiers that survived the original battle were already defending their home land a few meters to Zuko's left.

Zuko quickly looked around, and saw that the path's leading towards the farm land were empty. He took his moment and ran directly behind a building that joined to the path. Enemy archers fired at him trying to take out the leader of the fire nation, but they all missed and Zuko was free to run through the farm land. He then dived into the small river that ran though the farms. He swam quickly and made it through the grate that lead inside the palace walls, that were luckily yet to be breached.

Quin Shee stood with a few other high ranked members of the military behind a large oak tree, together they were plotting their next base of attack. "You cant be serious. Dropping bombs from above will not only destroy the city, but it will kill all of our men that are out there."

"Commander Chen, watch your tone, it may be our only option. If this continues we will surely lose, the city will no longer be ours to protect, and all our soldiers will be killed." Quin Shee's pale face stood out amongst the small gathering of men.

"This is madness." Chen roared flipping the small table they were gathered around over. "I will not let you kill off our only remaining military force."

"You wont have to." Zuko said as he approached the men. Each had wide eyes as he ran over to them.

"My lord, we believed we had lost you in battle." Quin Shee said bowing, the other men followed suit.

"Where is Mai?"

"Inside the palace sir, she hasn't quite been feeling herself, as you know, and I believe she would still be in your chambers my lord." Captain Houng said as he picked up the table and placed the map of the city back on it.

With out giving a reply Zuko ran as fast as he could into the fire nation palace and into his chambers, sure enough there was Mai, Passed out on the bed. "Mai!" Zuko said, his voice slightly cracking with worry.

She stirred slightly, and that was enough for Zuko to know she was safe. He picked her up and held her against his chest. "Z-Zuko?"

"Im here Mai"

Mai shot up then and looked into his eyes, "Zuko, the city is under attack." She tried to get out of his grasp but found it impossible, she stared confused into his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"I know Mai, I-I just don't know what to do."

"We need to fight Zuko, there is nothing else to do." She tried pulling away from him again, and this time he let her, the second she stood on her own two feet she almost fell due to dizziness, Zuko jumped forward and caught her just as she began to tall backwards.

"Mai, are you okay? Are you sick?" Zuko was suddenly more worried about the well being of his beloved then the safety of his town, and that brought on a new wave of guilt for his failure.

"I need to go to the bath room."

"Of course" With out risking her falling again Zuko carried her the distance to the bath room adjoining their bed chambers.

"I can walk Zuko." Mai said staring into his eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

* * *

><p>Jee punched another rebel with a flaming fist, sending him flying though the window of a close by house. Ruu Jin kicked multiple flames at a large sign that sat above the inn, making the ropes holding it up break and land onto of a cannon destroying it upon impact and killing the soldier using it.<p>

Together, Ruu Jin, and Jee had defeated more members of the rebellion than they had believed possible of themselves, maybe it was the drive to protect their home that kept them going, they were sure to fall soon at this rate, just like the many members of the fire nation army that had fallen around them. Much larger fire nation tanks came out of the palace gates and shot flaming rocks from the catapult attached to the back, while soldiers shot flames from small hatches all the way around the armoured slow moving vehicle. Jee quickly ran behind the tank to take cover and get a few moments rest, Ruu Jin followed and they spent a few minutes resting, trying to get their breath back for the hours of battle that they would have to endure for their countries victory.

The tank pushed through the streets of the city, seemingly something was finally going good for the fire nation.

* * *

><p>Ty lee stood in the bath room as Mai continued to throw up into the basin, the royal physician standing not far away there to give any assistance he could. Zuko had basically been forced out of the palace by Mai and Ty lee telling him to fight for his city. That he was doing. With the aid of his dual dao he jumped three meters in the air and kicked a wave of fire that burnt down the street, sending all the rebels in his way either running for cover of burnt and out of the battle. As Zuko landed he continued running though the streets of the city to were the main battle was taking place, he saw the six larger tanks taking heavy fire from enemy archers and cannons were being deployed to take them out much faster. He noticed Jee fighting off a much larger man, someone who looked to be leading the onslaught from where they were, possibly the leader of the rebellion or even a general. Either way it seemed as though the many rebellious soldiers looked up to him for guidance, and taking him out was a must.<p>

Zuko ran past his nations archers that stood on the edges of the streets and jumped onto the nearest tank, giving him a height advantage against his enemies, from there he kicked and punched as much fire as he could at the enemy, taking down a few groups of his enemies. He noticed Jee fall to the ground and the man he was fighting kick him in the chest. Rebellious soldiers had gathered around the little fight and were cheering him on.

Zuko ran towards the group, as he reached the circle he pushed a rebellious soldier as hard as he could sending him flying into the much larger man, both rebels fell to the ground as Zuko entered the circle, first he pulled Jee to his feet, he was injured, broken ribs, maybe internal bleeding. He stood up next to Zuko, slightly hunched over and grabbing onto his ribs with his right arm. "Jee, get behind the tanks, look after yourself."

The larger rebel stood up and brushed the ashes from the ground off his clothing. "Mr fire lord, Im glad you decided to make an appearance so we don't have to storm the palace and harm that pretty wife of yours. Just to find you."

The statement angered Zuko and it took all his strength not to burn the face off his enemy. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Zuko demanded, his voice loud and managing to intimidate many of the rebels encircling him.

"Im ex-general Kaito, and I served your father during the glory days of this nation. With the drive of returning this nation to the way it should be, I co-lead this rebellion in hopes of killing," Kaito paused for a moment, simply for dramatic effect. "You."

Kaito kicked a blast of fire at Zuko who dove out of the way. The rebels surrounding him did their best to deflect the fire and shoot their own at Zuko. The fire nation didn't have enough soldiers left in the city to break the circle and aid their leader, ever single soldier was busy fighting their own battles, most of them being unfair battles at that.

Zuko got to his feet and punched fire at Kaito, due to being so close to the edge of the circle Zuko ducked low and kicked the feet out from under a rebel, as the rebel fell towards the ground, Zuko jumped up and kicked the soldier into the air. Kaito deflected the fire with his own, he then jumped and slammed his fist into the stone paved courtyard floor, shooting fire in the direction of the fire lord. However it missed and hit a two rebellious soldiers eliminating them from the circle.

Blasts of fire were shot, blasts were defected and some even managed to hit their target, the battle continued on before zuko managed to pick up a sword dropped by a member of the long disposed of rebellious circle. Zuko ducked under the huge man, narrowly missing a punch that would have knocked him to his knees. Zuko stood up quickly and with a fast swing, managed to cut the Achilles tendon at the back of his legs. Kaito fell to the floor. Ruu Jin ran through the much smaller battle and grabbed Kaito's hands tying them behind his back as he continued to yell in pain.

"My lord many of the rebellious soldiers are retreating to the beach, and those that are still here should be taken care of, I believe we have one this one my lord, but the capitol will be vulnerable for attack for several weeks until our soldiers in the earth kingdom have returned." Zuko nodded as he looked around the battle ground. Doctors were running through the crowed looking for survivors. Small groups of soldiers were taking out rebels who believed they still had something to prove.

"I need to get back to Mai, Im leaving you in charge of getting rid of the rebels, make sure they are all out of the city before dark." Ruu Jin bowed as Zuko ran off towards the palace gate.

Mai sat in the centre of the enormous bed she shared with Zuko, a look of utter confusion on her face, sometimes she would smile, and a few seconds later it seemed like she was about to break down crying, but for the most part, she seemed confused.

Zuko ran through the corridors finally making it into his chambers and seeing Mai, Ty lee stood leaning against a chair, a small smile on her lips. "Mai?"

Mai looked up when she heard her name, though she quickly looked back down at her hands, hiding her face from Zuko.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

Mai gave a quick look to Ty lee who only nodded before walking out of the large room, shutting the door behind her.

"Mai?"

"Zuko," Mai stood up, and looked into his eyes, he was almost as confused as her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed so they were sitting together on the edge. "Im pregnant."

She closed her eyes and waited for all the protests of worry and confusion to come out of Zuko's lips, she expected him to be upset, to no longer want her. Being pregnant before marriage is frowned upon, it would damage his social standing, no one could know about the child.

When she looked into his eyes she was surprised to see them so full of happiness, the smile on his face took all the worry out of her, finally she could be happy, knowing that their child was growing inside of her. "Really?" Zuko asked.

"Really."

Zuko stood up quickly and pulled Mai into an embrace as he kissed her passionately. "I love you Mai."

"I-I love you too Zuko."

The words never felt so right as the escaped each other's lips for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>See.<br>this cycle idea really is helping already :)**

**sorry about the wait on this chapter, my writers block has been really bad lately and I'm now really trying to get a few stories finished so that I can move on to other things i want to write.**

**Im guessing 2 more chapters to come. like i said, the next chapter will be the restoring piece chapter, how Zuko reacts to mai being pregnant, how the city will rebuild and meetings. **

**and the final chapter will skip 8 months ahead to the baby's birth (i know, normally its 9 months of pregnancy. but it takes a few weeks for signs of being pregnant to show up, and babies can always come a few weeks early cant they?)**

**thanks for reading.**

**-PrinceZuko3**


End file.
